metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Invisible Watchers
The Invisible Watcher's plans for the Metro So Ive been thinking on this after finishing Exodus. I think I have pieced together the overall plan and function of the Metro as planned by the Invisible Watchers. The primary purpose of this plan is to ensure that the Metro remains as a place where humanity can live, survive, and thrive. This was to be done via maticulous population controls to keep the human population at a sustainable level. While they originally attempted to impliment this system overtly, when they were publically called Central Metro Command (CMC), backlash against them by the larger population forced them to instead impliment it in a more subversive way. The CMC's original version of the plan did not have the Metro split into factions, instead the entire Metro was to be unified with different divisions and agencies originally to provide difference services, however this started to not pan out. When the CMC retreated to the shadows and became the Invisible Watchers, they altered the plan to this: 1: Split the population into different factions to dilute rebellious forces, as well as steer frustrations to be thrown between the factions against one another. 2: Each of the factions have a function: : (a) Polis is the actual core of the Metro. This is where the actual post-apocolypse society is and where any archiving/research/development takes place. Also why life here is easy and luxurious in comparison to the other factions. To prevent overpopulation, acceptance into Polis as a citizen is extremely limited. These restrictions are raised and lowered as population numbers are needed. The other factions are made to agree that Polis is to remain neutral territory. While primarily this is to make sure that Polis can continue working to rescue what scraps of the old civilization still exist as well as work on returning Moscow's people to its pre-war state, its also to ensure that the Invisible Watchers (who are reside here) are not threatened, nor are their overall long term goals. : (b) Hansa is the Metro's primary rank and file exterior defense and population containment force. Their territory encircles the entire Metro, and thier culture's xenophobic, territorial, and competitive aspects purpose made to protect the Metro from outside forces, as well as to physically keep the population contained within the Metro. They are given access/produce the largest amount and best selection of arms and armor available. Combined with their encircled territory and larger population, this prevents the Red Line or Reich from posing a significant threat to them and their function. : © The Red Line was made to grow the population of the Metro, as their culture of shared resources ensures that more people can live and survive under them even if the conditions are lower than the other factions; this also pushes that larger population to try and join the other factions, thus distributing that population across the Metro. Its territories run right down the center of the entire Metro, allowing its population to "flee" and more easily reach/integrate with the other factions. The Red Line's access to high quality weapons and gear is limited, to offset their larger territory and large population. : (d) The 4th Reich was made to trim the population, as their extremely strict criteria for what is "human" means that they consider the majority of the Metro to be sub human and fit for execution, thus keeping the population from growing beyond the Metro's ability to sustain. Their close proximity to Polis ensures that the Red Line population close to Polis is mainly geared and directed to fight the Reich, to keep any kind of unexpected surge of the Red Line population from suddenly sweeping into Polis. Their strict standards prevent them from growing a large population or expanding their territory very far, in order to offset their access to high quality weapons and armor. :(e) The smaller factions such as the "Exhibition-Riga Alliance" are limited to the fringe stations to provide supplies and services to each other in absence of easy resupply from Polis or Hansa. These alliances act as forward scouts to find new habitable stations and territories. : (f) The "independant" stations closer to the interior (such as Venice and Chinatown) act as sort of "spillways" for persons and small groups who do not fit well in any of the other factions. They also help give the illusion that the main factions were not collectively engineered and part of a larger system. Lastly, they keep stations, which do not well serve the primary function of the other factions, occupied as a sort of population reserve. 3: Maintain the balance of the Metro's population by keeping the Red Line and 4th Reich fighting one another. Keep the 4th Reich better armed and supplied so that they kill more Red Line soldiers per each of their own, while making sure the Red Line controls more territory thus is always able to produce more soldiers to keep from being wiped out by the 4th Reich. The purpose is to keep the population at a sustainable level. Not high enough to exhaust the Metro's resources, but not low enough that the population would be wiped out by mutants or inter-faction conflict. 4: Formation of the '''Spartan Order of Rangers '''as the Metro's primary internal defense/security force. While their primary task is as a Rapid Response Force to deal with sudden mutant attacks or when one of the factions starts going outside the intended bounds of their function, their secondary purpose is as unwitted scouts and investigators for the Invisible Watchers, as their relatively unlimited access to the Metro's factions and territories allows them to monitor the activities of all sides and compile that information into 1 place. 5: Keep Polis and Hansa conflict free as possible, as Polis is the actual society of the Metro, and Hansa's primary purpose to protect the Metro from external threats and having to deal with internal ones distracts from that. 6: Isolate the Metro from the outside world to prevent outside hostile forces from upsetting the delicate balance of the Metro's population controls. :(a) the first way of doing this is leading the top leadership of the Metro's factions to believe that NATO forces had been mostly unaffected by the nuclear strikes and were occupying Russia, thus it will be best they keep their people hidden in the Metro. The exception is Hansa, who were encouraged to conduct regular surface patrols via the use of the trains to lure out any outside survivors, who are then abducted by Hansa patrols and executed to prevent the Metro population from learning that other areas of the planet are livable. :(b) set up a series of radio jammers in a perimeter around the Metro. This ensures that radio communications within the Metro are not detected by any outside groups (thus alerting them to the existance of the Metro), as well as making the larger population believe that the entire planet is as irradiated and dangerous as the surface of Moscow, therefor preventing any large/organized expedition groups from discovering outside survivors and alerting outside forces to the existence of the Metro, as well as preventing the main factions from having a common enemy to unite against. 7: Remain hidden so that rebellious elements do not have a single, easy target to unite against. TheNuclearSoldier (talk) 04:47, March 15, 2019 (UTC)